Angel
by sakura guitar red
Summary: Por culpa de que estan separados el nacimiento del hijo de sasuke y sakura corre peligro. Ahora su hijo debera juntarlos y recibira la ayuda de su tio
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: ÁNGEL

Resumen: por culpa de que están separados el nacimiento del hijo de sasuke y sakura corre peligro, su salvación unir a sus padres con la ayuda de su ¿tío?.

DISCLAIMER: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama pero abra uno o dos personajes míos.

ADVERTENCIA: por ahora ninguna puede que después si nun

NOTA: este fic está inspirado en una peli (mi inner y yo lloramos mucho), pensamientos *blablablá*, dialogo -blablablá- y comentarios míos (blablablá).perdonen los errores de ortografía

Cap. 1: Daisuke

Abro mis ojos y la luz llega muy rápido pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ella todos los días despierto y veo lo mismo .ahí están mis compañeros todos ellos niñas y niños corriendo por toda la habitación, me levanto salgo al pasillo y todos corren y salen de sus habitaciones empujándome llego a la sala y veo lo mismo de todo los días niños jugando, otros viendo la tele, también están los ángeles ¿ángeles? Si ellos nos cuidan y traen los mensajes de dios .como ya se abran dado cuenta este es el cielo pero no cualquier parte, esta es la más importante bueno eso dicen, este es el área donde están los que van a nacer y yo soy uno de ellos .mi nombre es daisuke y todavía no naci me dijeron que tal vez muy pronto lo haré *pero a decir verdad yo todavía no quiero hacerlo * .mientras iba pensando no me había dado cuenta pero leila (L) se había acercado.

L:- daisuke me mandaron a buscarte alguien muy importante quiere verte –este la miro sorprendido

D:-está bien-dijo

L: bien sígueme yo te llevare con el –después de ello caminaron por un largo pasillo, en ello daisuke vio una enorme puerta, él le pregunto a leila para que era y ella le había dicho que era la puerta por donde pasaban los niños que tenían que nacer para poder ir al mundo de los vivos ya que a pesar de su apariencia ellos también eran ángeles. Después de ello siguieron caminando en absoluto silencio hasta que se detuvieron cerca de una puerta un poco extraña ya que tenía un brillo un poco raro pero bonito a la vista del niño, abrieron la puerta y una luz lo cegó por unos minutos hasta que logro divisar a una mujer y a un hombre parados detrás de un escritorio

Mujer-daisuke te hemos llamado para darte una noticia- dijo la mujer esta tenía un vestido blanco con algunos toques dorados en la cintura y en el borde del vestido tenia pelo blanco y ojos color violeta **(**puse estos colores ya que no son comunes en una mujer y no quería a ser diferencia).

Hombre-(este contaba con el mismo aspecto que la mujer pero con rasgos masculinos) una lamentable noticia, estuvimos revisando tu expediente y descubrimos que tus padres están muy separados quisimos ayudarte dando algunas señales a tu padre para que regrese con tu madre pero al parecer él no les da importancia-dijo y daisuke se altero *es mi culpa yo todavía no quería nacer y ahora están separados*pensaba triste el niño

M-no te asustes podemos ayudarte pero tú también tendrás que hacer algo al respecto –dai-*yo pero que puedo hacer si apenas soy un niño*-M- si solo eres un niño pero de ti depende que tus padres estén juntos –dijo la mujer con una vos muy serena, daisuke se sorprendió al parecer podían saber lo que piensa

H-bien basta de hablar ahora te mostraremos algunos momentos de la vida de tus padres así los conocerás mejor-

D-podre hablar con ellos –dijo esperanzado

H-lo siento pero no, estas son solo imágenes del pasado de tus padres y aunque no lo fuera tu eres un ángel y no puedes contactarte con los humanos tu estas pero ellos no te pueden ni ver ni oír .dijo

D-está bien pero al menos podre conocerlos –dijo un poco feliz

H y M –bien –dijeron los dos al unisonó y con un chasquido daisuke apareció en otro lugar

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

TITULO: ÁNGEL

Resumen: por culpa de que están separados el nacimiento del hijo de sasuke y sakura corre peligro, su salvación unir a sus padres con la ayuda de su ¿tío?.

DISCLAIMER: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama pero abra uno o dos personajes míos.

ADVERTENCIA: por ahora ninguna puede que después si nun

NOTA: este fic está inspirado en una peli (mi inner y yo lloramos mucho), pensamientos *blablablá*, dialogo -blablablá- y comentarios míos (blablablá).perdonen los errores de ortografía

CAP.2: LA VIDA DE MAMÁ

_Estaba en un lugar desconocido parecía una escuela o algo así ya que había muchos niños saliendo jugando y riendo de repente vio a una niña siendo perseguida por otros niños y niñas estos parecían reírse pero al parecer la niña estaba llorando de repente sintió que algo lo traspasaba era una piedra y esta llego a la cabeza de la niña esta se arrodillo llorando y todos estaban a su alrededor de ella. _

_Niño/as-FRENTE DE MARQUESINA, FRENTE DE MARQUESINA –canturreaban los niños, esto parecía hacer que el llanto aumentara_

_Niña- basta sniff porque me molestan? –decía la pali-rosa _

_Niña 1-porque eres horrible, tonta y torpe Sakura já ese nombrecito también es patético como tú -dijo la niña con pura maldad _

_Sakura-eso no es cierto Ami -dijo en sollozos la pobre niña y retiro sus manos de sus ojos, y se quedo con la boca abierta tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, se parecían mucho a los suyos.-mi mamá dijo que era el nombre más hermoso._

_Ami- eso solo lo puedes creer tú, tonta jajá- y todos se empezaron a reír esa niña Ami estuvo a punto de empujarla, pero una niña rubia y de ojos azules se acerco y grito._

_Niña-PERECE QUE TU Y TU GRUPO DE IDIOTAS NO SE CANSAN DE MOLESTAR VERDAD-dijo la niña muy furiosa al parecer esa niña no le caía bien_

_ Ami-TÚ NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE IMPORTA INO -la desafío_

_Ino-SI ME IMPORTA Y SI NO SE VAN VOY AHORA MISMO A DECIRCELO A IRUKA-SENSEI AH PERO ANTES MA ENCARGARE DE QUE TU CARA QUEDE CLABADA EN EL SUELO- _

_ La niña se sorprendió por la actitud y palabras de la otra, tal vez no le tendría miedo pero no quería que la acusaran._

_Ami- vámonos –dijo enojada y los demás sorprendidos se fueron con ella _

_Daisuke vio como todos se fueron y la peli-rubia se acercaba a la peli-rosa._

_ Ino-estas bien le pregunto-la niña no respondían y se abrazaba a sus piernas –pero vamos no seas tímida y mírame-esta levanto su rostro y dijo_

_ Sakura-gracias – _

_Ino-lo ves no tenias porque avergonzarte, oye yo te conozco tu eres esa niña con la frente grande verdad – _

_Sakura se entristeció y se volvió a esconder en sus piernas – _

_Ino-oh lo siento soy muy tonta al decir las cosas je-dijo sacando la lengua –soy ino y tu- _

_Saku-sakura-susurro-/ino-como no te escuche dilo mas fuerte- _

_Saku-SAKURA-dijo decidida_

_ Ino-bien así me gusta- dijo la niña, siguieron platicando al parecer esa niña era muy importante ye que mediante pasaban las imágenes la niña se encontraba en casi todas pero para su sorpresa escucho un chasquido y esta delante de la mujer de cabello blanco_

_M-hola daisuke veo que conociste a tu madre-dijo _

_D-…-_

_ M-parece que no sabes cuál era ella –dijo-bueno solo una tenía el color de tus ojos -antes de que daisuke lo dijera ella dijo-si daisuke sakura es tu madre pero no hablemos mas ahora volverás allá pero esta vez no detendremos las imágenes –dijo y volvió a chasquear sus dedos _

_ Esta vez apareció en una habitación parecía de niña, no era rosa pero había peluches y vestidos sobre la cama, la ventana estaba abierta y la luz se reflejo en algo y le llego a los ojos se dio la vuelta y vio un maniquí con un kimono este tenía un símbolo pero eso no le importaba había visto que del maniquí colgaba un medallón, no pudo agarrarlo ya que entro su ¿madre? Bueno en realidad su parte alterna ósea ella de niña la vio suspirar y acercarse al objeto que llamo su atención _

_ Sakura-abuela voy a cumplir tu sueño estoy en la academia ninja y te prometo que voy a ser la mejor kunoichi que hallas visto-dijo_

_ Después la vio a ella y a sus abuelos y luego transcurrieron las imágenes muchas hasta que se detuvo en una otra vez vio a su madre acercarse a ino estaban practicando todas las niñas al parecer estaban separadas de los niños _

_Sumi-chicas ahora que no está la sensei vengan vamos a ver a los chicos –dijo esta, todas ellas corrieron hasta llegar al área de los niños estaban entrenando _

_Ami-va aquí no hay nada interesante-dijo se dio la vuelta y casi se le cae la baba _

_Kira-Ami que te pasa dijo_

_ Ami- a-a-allá-dijo _

_Todas voltearon y algunas reaccionaron igual que Ami, pero su madre ella estaba muy sonrojada y sus ojos tenían un brillo muy especial _

_ Todas-kawai dijeron todas _

_Sakura –quien es el –dijo sakura _

_Ino-No lo sé –dijo con corazones en los ojos. Al día siguiente todas estaban reunidas _

_Ino –adivina saku el niño guapo se llama sasuke _

_Saku – sasuke- _

_8 semanas después _

_Saku-ino sabes a sasuke le gustan las niñas de pelo largo –dijo con emoción _

_Ino-no no lo sabía –dijo un poco enojada _

_ 3 días después _

_Saku-ino si a ti te gusta sasuke ya no podremos ser amigas- dijo _

_Al parecer jamás lo volverían a ser._


	3. Chapter 3

TITULO: ÁNGEL

Resumen: por culpa de que están separados el nacimiento del hijo de sasuke y sakura corre peligro, su salvación unir a sus padres con la ayuda de su ¿tío?.

DISCLAIMER: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama pero abra uno o dos personajes míos.

ADVERTENCIA: por ahora ninguna puede que después si nun

NOTA: este fic está inspirado en una peli (mi inner y yo lloramos mucho), pensamientos *blablablá*, dialogo -blablablá- y comentarios míos (blablablá).perdonen los errores de ortografía

CAP.3: la felicidad y el dolor de mamá

_Veía toda la vida de su madre hasta que las imágenes se detuvieron, su madre ya tenía doce años y en la academia le iba muy bien de repente un señor con un peinado raro hablo _

_Iruka-bien chicos los reunimos para informarles que serán elegidos tres personas para formar un equipo y les diremos cuáles son sus senseis, ahora el equipo está conformado por cómo fueron sus notas, quiero decir que la persona con baja nota estará con otra de un promedio mayor para equilibrar los equipos, bien paso a decir los nombres y el quipo de cada uno –_

_ Dejo de escucharlo y al parecer su madre también porque estaba viendo a un chico peli-negro de ojos del mismo color que estaba a su lado –_

_ Iruka-bien el equipo 7 será conformado por naruto usumaki, sakura haruno – su madre estaba triste y el rubio feliz-y sasuke uchiha-su madre canto victoria pasaron imágenes del equipo siete la alegría de su madre al parecer por ese chico sasuke, algunas misiones el sufrimiento de su madre al ver a sasuke en situaciones de peligro otra vez se detuvieron las imágenes, era de noche y su madre estaba cerca de la salida de esa aldea se encontraba ella y al frente sasuke _

_Sakura-sa-sasuke no te vayas por favor te prometo que si lo haces hare que todos los días sean felices para ti sasuke por favor quédate y si no lleva me contigo_

_ Vio como ese chico le decía cosas a su madre esta seguía llorando luego vio como el chico aparecía detrás de ella le susurraba algo y la desmayaba de un golpe en la nuca y la dejaba en un banco, después de ello las imágenes siguieron pasando en ellas vio el sufrimiento de su madre por el chico, vio como ella y el chico junto con un peli-blanco semi enmascarado buscaban al chico peli-negro durante mucho tiempo, vio los intentos fallidos de ellos, en uno de ellos vio como sasuke intento matar a su madre , vio como esta se daba por vencida pero lo último que vio fue como su madre se acercaba al peli-rubio que al parecer se iba en busca de sasuke su madre se acerco y le decía _

_Sakura-naruto no te vayas yo te amo –_

_ Y así todo se volvió oscuro y después se encontraba en ese cuarto pero esta vez no estaba la mujer si no el hombre _

_ H-daisuke veo que ya conociste a tu madre, pero ahora llego el tiempo de que conozcas a tu padre ¿sabes quién es? - por las palabras de su madre podía ser *naruto*-no daisuke no es naruto tu padre es sasuke uchiha _

_D-…-0.0_

_H-bien es hora de que conozcas su vida- dijo y chasqueo sus dedos _


	4. Chapter 4

TITULO: ÁNGEL

Resumen: por culpa de que están separados el nacimiento del hijo de sasuke y sakura corre peligro, su salvación unir a sus padres con la ayuda de su ¿tío?.

DISCLAIMER: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama pero abra uno o dos personajes míos.

ADVERTENCIA: por ahora ninguna puede que después si nun

NOTA: este fic está inspirado en una peli (mi inner y yo lloramos mucho), pensamientos *blablablá*, dialogo -blablablá- y comentarios míos (blablablá).perdonen los errores de ortografía

CAP 4 LA VIDA DE PAPÁ

NOTA: la vida de sasuke será mostrada desde el momento de su nacimiento si se preguntan por qué no hice lo mismo con sakura bue mi inspiración "decidió volver por compasión" inner Saku .bueno la cuestión ese fic ya lo vieron y si no es "MI flor Milagrosa" y are uno de los hermanitos uchiha . bien sigamos

_Daisuke se encontraba en el pasillo de una mansión para ser sinceros esa casa era muy grande de pronto un niño de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color paso corriendo se pregunto si ese era su ¿padre? Tal vez si, tal vez no, ese niño era parecido a su padre pero este tenía el pelo más lacio y un poco largo lo vio correr hasta una mujer de pelo azabache con risos. _

_Niño-tía mina-sama cuando llegaran mis padres con mi Otouto (no me acuerdo el nombre de su tía creo que en un capi lo dijeron)–pregunto el niño parecía impaciente y para su tía eso era raro ya que itachi es todo lo contrario a un niño impaciente_

_Mina-no seas impaciente itachi-kun muy pronto llegaran-así como lo dijo se abrió la puerta e itachi salió corriendo emocionado_

_Itachi-OKA-SAN ¿DONDEN ESTA MI HERMANO?-_

_MIKOTO-shhh itachi silencio me costó mucho hacerlo dormir –_

_ Ita- lo ciento okasan, hola oto-san-dijo itachi a su padre _

_ Mikoto-no te preocupes amor ven alguien quiere conocerte-dijo _

_Itachi se acerco muy nervioso y lo vio ahí estaba su hermano dormido –no es el bebe más lindo? Pregunto su madre pero claro que lo era es su hermano menor él lo querría y lo cuidaría por siempre_

_ Daisuke vio esto y se sorprendió *así que eso es tener o ser hermano mayor* luego vio como su padre iba creciendo junto a su hermano*tío*parecían felices .hasta que llego ese día se sentía extraño su padre salió de la academia al llegar con el pudo ver como su padre veía a su tía y tío (de sasuke) tirados y con sangre corrió con su padre a su casa y vio como sus abuelos (los padres de sasuke) estaban tirados y ensangrentados al frente estaba su tío (itachi) con una espada llena de sangre su padre y el hablaron pero él no escuchaba estaba en shock _

_Sasuke –no quiero morir –y salió corriendo pero itachi lo había alcanzado _

_Itachi-ódiame sasuke y cuando tengas estos ojos ven a buscarme_

_ Seguían pasando imágenes su padre iba cambiando ya no era un niño feliz ahora era frio vio como conoció a su madre al parecer no la quería, tampoco a ese chico rubio peleaban mucho, vio como se iba volviendo otra vez feliz hasta que se fue para volverse más fuerte dejando a su madre sola , así su padre se fue asiendo más fuerte ,y mato a su hermano (su tío itachi) pero aun no estaba listo para volver a la aldea ni con *su madre* ._


	5. Chapter 5

TITULO: ÁNGEL

Resumen: por culpa de que están separados el nacimiento del hijo de sasuke y sakura corre peligro, su salvación unir a sus padres con la ayuda de su ¿tío?.

DISCLAIMER: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama pero abra uno o dos personajes míos.

ADVERTENCIA: por ahora ninguna puede que después si nun

NOTA: este fic está inspirado en una peli (mi inner y yo lloramos mucho), pensamientos *blablablá*, dialogo -blablablá- y comentarios míos (blablablá).perdonen los errores de ortografía

CAP. 5: AYUADA INESPERADA

Otra vez estaba en esa habitación, pero esta vez estaban el hombre y la mujer

H Y M –bueno daisuke ya conociste la vida de tus padres ya es hora de que los ayudes a estar juntos pero no te preocupes no iras solo un ángel ira contigo –

Entonces apareció una puerta esta empezó a abrirse y al ver quien salió de esta se sorprendió

D-tío itachi-

M-itachi te presento a tu sobrino daisuke-dijo señalando al niño

Ita- así que mi hermano va a tener un hijo, vaya te pareces mucho a el bueno todo menos en los ojos-(los de daisuke son verdes si puse negro en alguna parte ma equivoque) dijo y vio como su sobrino estaba en estado de shock -0.0U-

M-bueno basta de charla es hora de que ayudes a tu sobrino a reunir a sus padres-dijo ya bastante irritada esta vez la mujer en lugar de chasquear sus dedos dijo –suerte

Los dos aparecieron en un bosque, era de día el sol brillaba muy fuerte y los pájaros cantaban

D-que hacemos aquí tío –la dijo mirando a itachi

Ita- je no lo sé – ^_^u *no me acostumbro a que me llame así , además de que jamás pensé que mi tonto hermanito tendría un hijo antes que yo , eso y que ya no los voy a poder tener *de pronto sintió que alguien se aproximaba , miro al frente

Daisuke observo en la misma dirección que su tío y pudo ver como se acercaban un grupo de 4 personas entre ellas su _padre_

¿?-maldito cara de pez por tu culpa me caí al agua AY AHORA ESTOY TODA MOJADA IDIOTA –grito una mujer peli-roja y con anteojos

¿?-tu dijiste que tenias sed - dijo el peli-celeste _

¿?- si lo dije pero eso no quiere decir que me tires de cara al rio idiota – dijo la zo…cof cof Karin

¿?-Suigetsu, Karin cállense YA-

Karin- go…gomen sasuke-kun-dijo la única chica de anteojos por una parte porque era una chica como todas que no puede ignorar la hermosura del uchiha menor (y ni hablar de la del mayor, aunque digamos que es un empate) y por otra parte porque el uchiha les lanzo esa mirada que hiela la sangre- ejem sasuke-kun ahora que sabes la verdad querrás vengarte de konoha verdad?–

Sasuke- lo que yo haga no te importa –aunque es cierto, me vengare de esa maldita aldea no importa que yo haiga nacido y vivido ahí todo con tal de que mi clan sea vengado-(inner miku: no se ustedes pero aunque quiera a nuestro Sasu-chan si está muy loquito que acaso en su mente no hay existe otra palabra, no se algo así como volver, kanoha, casarme, sakura, resurgir mi clan con sakura. Cosas normales como esas, ¿eh? Mejor no les quito mas el tiempo)

Itachi –_ja así que era cierto lo que dijo leila que podría oír los pensamientos de mí Otouto -_. Mientras tanto daisuke que estaba al lado de itachi puso sus manos detrás de sus orejas al mejor estilo "Nai "(lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo estoy viendo un nuevo anime "karneval" Nai es una ternura)para saber de dónde vino la vos parecida a la de su padre porque estaba seguro que no lo vio mover los labios – eh tío de donde salió esa vos? –

Ita- la vos era la de tu padre daisuke – dijo

Dai- pero no lo vimos hablar

Ita-no habla, piensa que el suelo puede NOSOTROS oírlos antes Daisuke preguntado algo Itachi DIJO - HMP Vamonos te estás seguirlos

Esto lo dijo ya que Hebi se alejaba saltando de rama en rama con rumbo desconocido

Itachi –mm Otouto espero que no estás pensando hacer lo que creo-

************************************************************  
mientras tanto en konoha se encontraban el equipo siete, ocho y diez con sus ex-senseis

Naruto-Oe kakashi sensei donde estará la oba-chan –dijo bostezando. Kakashi –no lo sé naruto pero debe estar en algo muy importante para hacernos esperar –de repente entra a la oficina la hokage con una botella de sake en su mano todos ahí dentro la miraron con una gotita detrás de la cabeza

Sakura- eh ts..Tsunade-sama porque llego tan tarde –pregunto la peli-rosa que era la única en ese lugar con la suficiente valentía para hablarle a la hokage ya que todos temen a su fuerza sobre humana

Tsunade – por nada solo quería hacerlos esperar ¿nani? Kakashi estaba aquí antes que yo, vaya si que los hice esperar hmp no importa-

Naruto –HEY VIEJA COMO PUEDES HACER ESPERAR AL FUTURO HOKAGE ADEMAS PORQUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ

Tsunade- hmp están aquí porque tengo una misión importante para ustedes, tienen que ir a buscar un pergamino muy importante a la aldea de la arena Y NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR VIEJA O TE GOLPEARE HASTA QUE NO PUEDAS NI SIQUIERA PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA "HOKAGE", MOCOSO

Antes que naruto diga algo sakura lo interrumpió – tsunade sama cuando partimos?

Tsunade- mañana por la mañana ah y otra cosa shikamaru será el líder de la misión

Naruto –ESO ES INJUSTO VIEJA PORQUE E…-antes de que naruto continuara sakura lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza y en todo el lugar sa escucho un PLAF seguido de un….

Naruto-AYYY, PORQUE HICISTE ESO SAKURA-CHAN –

Sakura-porque ya no te soporto – después de eso todos se quedaron en silencio y naruto con una cara triste T.T

Tsunade- bien como no hay nada más que decir se pueden retirar, ah los hospedara el kazekage él y una conocida mía yukiko les darán la información necesaria del pergamino, bueno ahora si pueden retirarse.

Todos-hai-

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Hebi se encontraba en una cueva para pasar la noche claro con la "compañía" de itachi y daisuke

Karin-sasukito que haremos ahora-

Sasuke-hmp por ahora pasaremos la noche aquí luego les daré ordenes- dijo ignorando el nombrecito con el que lo llamo –

Suigetsu – bien pero yo no dormiré cerca de la zanahoria con anteojos

Karin - cállate pez homosexual

Suigetsu – uno: quien dijo que ma refería a ti y dos: te podría demostrar que no soy homosexual pero pensar en ti desnuda ma dio asco jaja-

Sasuke-cállense si no quieren que pruebe el filo de mi katana en ustedes-

Dai- oye tío papá siempre fue así de de aterrador –

Ita- hmp no, no siempre fue así por lo menos no cuando era niño-dai-0.0u_y así con suigetsu y Karin discutiendo, sasuke enojado, jūgo

jūgo tranquilo decidieron acampar.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

TITULO: ÁNGEL

Resumen: por culpa de que están separados el nacimiento del hijo de sasuke y sakura corre peligro, su salvación unir a sus padres con la ayuda de su ¿tío?.

DISCLAIMER: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama pero abra uno o dos personajes míos.

ADVERTENCIA: por ahora ninguna puede que después si nun

NOTA: este fic está inspirado en una peli (mi inner y yo lloramos mucho), pensamientos *blablablá*, dialogo -blablablá- y comentarios míos (blablablá).perdonen los errores de ortografía

CAP-6: HEBI, LA MISION, EL PERGAMINO Y UNA IDEA

Hebi ya había despertado y se encontraban saltando de rama en rama

Suigetsu-oí sasuke y ahora a dónde demonios vamos?

Sasuke- nos dirigiremos a Sunagakure ahí pasaremos la noche luego partiremos a konoha-dijo serio

Suigetsu- así que decidiste volver con los perdedores?-

Sasuke –hmp eso a ti no te incumbe así que cállate –

Daisuke – eh tío sabes quisiera saber donde esta mi mamá- itachi-porque? -eh bueno etto como ya sabemos a dónde irá mi papá podemos ir por el después

Itachi-hmp está bien, ven dame la mano –daisuke hiso lo que le dijo- ahora quiero que sierres tu ojos y pienses a donde quieres -está bien, pero como sabes cómo ir con ella?-Ita- leila me enseño, pero ahora concéntrate-y al instante en que abrieron sus ojos se encontraron en otra parte del bosque cuando daisuke iba a preguntar qué hacían ahí aparecieron nueve chicos de los arbustos

¿?-oe sakura-chan cuanto nos tardaremos en llegar_ -_

Sakura-emm mas o menos en 5días naruto, pero ya quieres llegar, tan rápido?_-_

Naruto- es que YA EXTRAÑO EL RAMEN

Hinata- eh eh n...no te pre…Preocupes na…naruto-kun yo te traje un poco de remen-dijo tímida (ya sabemos cómo es hinata)- a naruto le brillaron los ojos *u* -deveras hinata-chan –hinata asintió –

Naruto-GRASIAS-DIJO FELIS- Oe hinata-chan-

Hinata-si na…naruto-kun –

Naruto-CASATE CONMIGO-dijo bromeando y serrando los ojos pero entonces se escucho un paff y al abrirlos naruto se encontró a todos alrededor de una sonrojadicima hinata tirada en el piso a la cual la ventilaban con las manos y akamaru la lamia

Naruto-PERO QUE LE PASO?- dijo agarrándose la cabeza alterado –

Sakura-nada que lava a pasar SE DESMALLO POR TU CULPA IDIOTA-Ò.Ó

Naruto-pero si yo no hice nada sakura-chan-

Sakura- ASI CLARO AVER CUANDO VUELVES A SALIR CON LO MISMO Y LE PIDES MATRIMONIO ASI COMO ASI A TODO EL MUNDO, BAKA –

Daisuke e itachi miraban el espectáculo con una gota en la cabeza cuando daisuke reacciono pensó-*uh ese chico rubio creo que lo vi en otro lado ehh, ah si él es*-_naruto_-

Ita-eh –miro a naruto- lo conoces-.-*Dai-si creo que él era el compañero de equipo de mamá y papá-mientras algo los distrajo de su plática –

Shikamaru- bueno ahora que hinata reacciono sigamos con el camino-

Todos –hai-

Shika-bien hinata verifica si el camino está libre de peligro-

Hinata-hai, ¡Byakugan! el camino está limpio no hay nadie alrededor –

Shika-bien ahora si partamos-

Naruto-SI TODOS EN MARCHA, A SUNAGAKURE

Dai-SUNAGAKURE TIO TENGO UNA IDEA -.-ITA- así cual? –le pregunto intuyendo lo que diría su sobrino-.-Dai-que te parece si hacemos que mi papá y mamá se encuentren ahí-.-Ita- *valla así que mi sobrino va ser un niño muy inteligente*-bien entonces vamos -.-Dai- siii-.-Ita-*bien Otouto vas a estar muy orgulloso de tu futuro hijo espero que no eches a perder su idea –y así todos partieron rumbo a sunagakure.

CONTINUARA


	7. Chapter 7

TITULO: ÁNGEL

Resumen: por culpa de que están separados el nacimiento del hijo de sasuke y sakura corre peligro, su salvación unir a sus padres con la ayuda de su ¿tío?.

DISCLAIMER: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama pero abra uno o dos personajes míos.

ADVERTENCIA: por ahora ninguna puede que después si nun

NOTA: este fic está inspirado en una peli (mi inner y yo lloramos mucho), pensamientos *blablablá*, dialogo -blablablá- y comentarios míos (blablablá).perdonen los errores de ortografía

CAP-7: RENCUENTRO

Ya habían pasado los cinco días y el equipo a cargo de shikamaru ya se encontraba en la oficina del kazekage esperando a recibir información

Gaara-bien como sabrán su hokage los envió aquí para llevarle un pergamino, este pergamino contiene una información muy importante así que tendrán que cuidarlo con sus vidas, pero aun no se lo podemos entregar ya que yukiko está terminando de descifrar las últimas líneas pero mientras tanto se podrán hospedar en un hotel todo pago

Naruto –BIEN CASA Y COMIDA GRATIS -^_^ - Gracias gaarita

Naruto-WOO QUE HOTEL TAN GRANDE –dijo naruto como si fuera un niño que empieza a conocer las cosas

Señorita-bienvenidos al hotel "hogar del sol" mi nombre es nanashi y soy la recepcionista del hotel

Shikamaru-mucho gusto soy shikamaru y ellos son mis compañeros estamos aquí por orden del kazekage –dijo shikamaru quien pensó*que problemático*

Nanashi- oh si claro usted debe ser nara-sama y sus amigos, el kazekage me informo sobre usted, tome estas son tarjetas "vip" les permitirán pedir todo lo que quieran-les dijo con una sonrisa y entregándoles unas tarjetas doradas con el nombre del hotel y que decía "vip"-bien llamare a servicio para que los lleven a sus habitaciones aun que debo comunicarles que una habitación estará separada de las demás –dijo mirando la información de la computadora mientras pensaba*woo que lindos son los chicos , bueno no tanto como ese chico castaño que llego hace 3 horas pero tienen lo suyo*

Chico-bien señorita esta es su habitación la 326 se que está un poco alejada de las demás pero es una de las mejores y eran las únicas que nos quedaban*hmp pobre a esta lindura le toco estar cerca de ese chico de mal humor *-bien esta es su llave y cualquier cosa nos llama solo tiene que marcar el número 9 en el teléfono

NARUTO-SIIII, HAY PICINA –DIJO NARUTO –ESTO ES GENIAL DETTEBALLO

Ino suspiro-naruto cálmate-dijo enojada Ò.Ó#- porque no mejor vas a comprar unos helados sii, hace mucho calor

Naruto-SI-y salió corriendo

Mientras tanto sakura estaba en su habitación bien fresquita ya que había aire acondicionado y leyendo un libro estaba tan tranquila hasta que oyó unos gritos en la habitación de al lado

¿?-ME ESCUCHARON NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS GRITOS POR SU PARTE ETIENDEN- sakura no lo podía creer esa vos era de "el" estaba segura se asomo un poco desde la puerta y vio como echaban a empujones a esos dos y confirmo lo que pensaba ya que ellos estaban en el grupo de sasuke

Suigetsu-maldito sasuke malhumorado-

Karin-cállate idiota-y en un puf ambos tomaron otra forma para no ser reconocidos y se fueron de alli

Sakura al ver que se fueron se acerco a la puerta y toco dos veces hasta que salió y pudo verlo

Sakura-_sasuke_-

**Nota-y que les pareció -supongo que ya sabrán que lo de las habitaciones es obra de itachi y daisuke kyaaaaaa que pasara ahora que sakura vio a sasuke?**

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
